


Second Choice

by LittleRam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Depression, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inspired by The Understudy by FizzleUp, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rating May Change, Reverse Harem, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRam/pseuds/LittleRam
Summary: Stella Bennett has always been the one in the spotlight. Afterall, who wouldn't want to know her?She was unnaturally pretty, with long golden locks and rare but beautiful jade green eyes, and never bragged about it. Amazing singer, flawless dancer, talented cheerleader, a fantastic person. She seems so sweet and humble...But that isn't how I see it. I know that pretty face hides a manipulative and dangerous woman who only does things to get what she wants, and she DOES get what she wants.I gave up a long time ago trying to tell others that. No one believes the mousey little sister Riley, the pudgy nerd who sits alone in the library. People laugh when they see me. That girl, sister to Stella? Poor Stella, it must be awful having THAT as a younger sister.Both Stella and I are out of high school now. Stella is an up and coming singer and social media star living with 8 rich monster boyfriends, and me, juggling online college and my job as a librarian in a tiny cramped apartment with my fat little dog named Bean. Even though I’m struggling to stay a float, anything is better than living with my sister and her harem.But I never get what I want, do I?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 226





	1. The Life of Riley Bennett

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Understudy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819807) by [Fizzleup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzleup/pseuds/Fizzleup). 



> Hey guys! This is my first AO3 Fic, and it's a Undertale AU reverse harem, who would of guessed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see a snippet of Riley's life before moving in.

A peaceful morning is something I rarely get, and today is no exception. A unladylike grunt exited my body as a pug’s fat ass landed almost perfectly on my diaphram, quickly snapping me out of my foggy dreamless state. As usual, my vision was absolute crap when I opened my eyes, but that didn’t stop me from glaring at the blob of fur. “Bean you stupid-” I was interrupted again as he licked my face, his derpy face coming into view. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, good morning you little troll.” I picked up the chubby pug while also grabbing my glasses, shoving them haphazardly onto my face and my apartment came into view. 

My dingy little place was quite a sad looking apartment, to be honest. I was laying on a mattress without a bed frame in the corner, a beat up fridge, counters and cabinets shoved in another corner, the bathroom a tiny room in the third corner. A ratty, old leather loveseat was sat in front of a small TV in the last corner, a small round table in the middle of the room with beat up folding chairs surrounding it. 

Tears filled my eyes as I let out a loud yawn, sitting Bean down back on the mattress. He simply flopped over into my previous warm spot without hesitation, the little turd. I sigh in disappointment as I change from my baby yoda pjs that I am so proud of, to regular clothes to make me at least look like a functional adult. Wait, should I shower? The thought of a cold morning shower made me groan. The fact that I had to wake up and face reality was one thing, but ice cold water at 6 in the morning? Yeah, no thanks. 

I did my usual morning routine, which consisted of eating whatever is available in my barren cupboards, take my pills, dragging a brush through my rat’s nest I call hair, brushing my teeth, letting Bean out, feeding Bean, and leaving. “Bye Bean, you lazy shithead.” I called as I left, grabbing my purse and locking the door behind me.

The library that I work at was only a 15 minute walking distance from my apartment complex, which was nice. “Good morning Paula.” I smiled tiredly at the old woman. Paula Handcock is one of the sweetest little old ladies you’ll ever meet, who loves this library with her heart and soul. She treats me so kindly, but then again...she hasn’t met her yet. “Good morning deary.” She said in the way only little old ladies can. I made my way to the counter, putting my stuff out of reach of little gremlin children that usually come through with their mothers. 

“GOOD MORNING, LITTLE PUNK!” I didn’t even flinch when blue fingers slammed onto my desk, vibrations shuttering throughout the little library. My smile became a little more sincere. “Good morning Undyne.” The blue scaled woman only let out her signature ‘Fufufu’ and her lips pulled into a shark like grin. 

Undyne and I cannot be any more different from one another. Undyne was a strong fish monster woman with a loud voice and an even louder personality, a star rookie cop making a difference in the world. She is an independent and brave spirit, something I greatly admire. Then there’s me, a pudgy human girl who can’t stand up for herself and buries herself in books and video games. Still, despite every difference we have, Undyne is my closest and only friend. 

“It’s amazing how you are even awake at this time willingly, let alone this energetic.” I said to my fish friend, who was now jogging in place like an absolute weirdo. “Well, I need to train to be the BEST cop ever! Hey, maybe you can join, and train those noodle arms and legs you have.” I paled at the thought. I love Undyne, I truly do, but not enough to go through her impossible workout routine. “Well I couldn’t even if I wanted to go, Undyne. I don’t have time.” 

I started to spiral into my thoughts. “I-I have so much to do! I work 8 hours a day, I have online classes to do, I-I barely get any sleep now because those two things alone take up so much time, and I have to take care of Bean, I have to take babysitting jobs, of all things, to even make enough for the month, I-” Undyne put a steady hand on my shoulder, stopping me from rambling more. My face burned in shame. ‘Why do I keep burdening my friend? She’s the only one that’s been there for me, and I can’t even hold a normal conversation without complaining about my problems.’ 

“Riley-” Oh no she’s actually using my name, she’s serious. “-I’m sorry.” She’s sorry? For what? “I wish there was something I could do to make your life easier. I wish you could live with me and Alphys, but you know Mettaton often crashes at our house.” I nodded. Whenever Mettaton stops by their house, paparazzi and fans swarm their house like a bunch of rabid sharks to blood. The last time that happened when I was visiting, I had a panic attack that took a lot out of me. “If only you could move with Sans and Papyrus, but they have their “guests” along with your horrible excuse for a sister.”

I couldn’t help but grin. My sister Stella gets away with everything. She can have all that she can ever want, and she does. She freeloads off of her 8 rich monster boyfriends in some high class mansion, a job as a rising social media star and a singer that everyone fawns over her, people worship the very ground she walks on. But Undyne, she was the first one who ever picked me over Stella. 

I can clearly remember the day those two met, several months ago. I have told stories about my sister, but I knew fully well that she would deny any claims, and blame it on me. None of my friends in previous years stuck by me after meeting the perfect Stella, and I was fully expecting the same to happen to Undyne. Stella stepped out of her boyfriend’s bright red convertible that she borrowed, her bleach white teeth pulled into that smile I know draws everyone to her. I look like a joke compared to her, she was wearing a high waisted black skirt with a ruffled yellow silk shirt that goes off of her shoulders, long blond hair in perfect waves. Then there was me, in my janky ripped overalls and old Harry Potter shirt, my short dull brown hair frizzy and in awkward, messy curls. She bounced up to Undyne, radiating positive energy, and then proceeded to tell her that she was too good for me, that I was a jealous, hateful brat who leeches off of people, with that awful convincing concerned face. I was waiting for my fish friend to leave me right there, but unbelievably Undyne said to this “angel”,“You’re a shitty sister” right to her face. The look of shock on her flawless heart shaped face was enough to make my day.

“Yeah well, Stella wouldn’t want me there anyways, she says I’ll just mess it up and ruin everything. It would be nice to live in a mansion though…” I mumbled to myself. That was the wrong thing to say because suddenly Undyne’s face split into the most evil grin I could imagine, vivid yellow eyes dancing in sadistic determination. “It would be a shame for that princess to not get what she wants, wouldn’t it? You know what, if you want to live in a mansion, I’m getting you that mansion.” She pulls out her phone, grin extending even further, making me highly concerned. “I’m going to make a few...calls.” “Undyne, don’t-” It was too late. She was already running out the door, cackling madly along the way.


	2. New House, Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mild Panic Attack

Well, I have no clue how she did it, but a couple days after that conversation, I was standing in front of a gorgeous brick Georgian style house with moving boxes littering the ground. I stared blankly at the mansion, Bean hanging limply from under my arm. “Undyne, you really scare me sometimes.” I finally sighed after a couple minutes of processing. A bloodthirsty smile played on her lips. “What, I didn’t even do much.” Her sadistic smile only grew. “I only guilt tripped Papyrus, blackmailed Sans, and threatened your little leech of a sister.” 

I stared at my best friend in utter horror. “Undyne, they’re gonna hate me even more!” I groaned, burying my face into the fur of my fat furry potato dog, a headache already forming. I bet my liver she has told her beloved skele-boyfriends lies about me. They already hate me, but now Undyne made them hate me more! Maybe I should live in a ditch or something…

“You’ll be fine you little weenie!” The humanoid fish ruffled by short brown hair, claws digging into my scalp. Undyne you’re killing me. She must have seen the disbelief on my face, and her face softened. “It’s okay, if they can’t see how fake Stella is and how cool you are, then they don’t deserve you.” She crouched to my level, looking me in the eye. Why does this feel like she’s dropping me off at preschool for the first time? She then lifted up the few boxes I have like they weighed nothing, and gave me a grin. “Well, ring the doorbell! Time to meet your new roommates!” 

Even though I knew this was going to go wrong in so many ways, I just shook my head, shifted the backpack that held my most personal items, and rang the doorbell. I heard a “I’LL GET IT!” and the sound of loud stomping. A few seconds passed, and Bean was starting to get restless, and then the door opened. 

I blinked as an extremely tall skeleton came into view. And by tall, I mean tall. This skeleton was as tall as Undyne, and she was over six feet tall! The skeleton looked a lot like a human skeleton, with a few differences obviously, and wearing an orange crop top that says ‘Coolest dude’ in what looks like permanent marker, jean shorts and clunky red boots with matching red boots and scarf. Honestly, it was a disaster of an outfit, but for some reason, it seemed to suit the skele. 

A smile appeared on his lips-I mean teeth. “UNDYNE, IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” He practically screamed, and I winced a little at the booming voice. He then looked down to spot me, and his smile faltered. Great. “A-And Hello New Human Roommate! It’s Nice To Meet My Datemate’s Sister?” He said, but it sounded more like a question. I flinched when Undyne’s stare became icy. “U-Uh, it’s nice to meet you too. You must be Papyrus.” I managed to say before Undyne could snap. As much as I was flattered that she was actually taking my side, I don’t want any confrontation today. 

The tall boi nodded. “I See My Reputation Proceeds Me! After All, I Am Very Popular! Come in!” He opened the door wider so Undyne and I could walk in. The entry room was beautiful, just like the exterior, with pale yellow walls that contrasted nicely with the dark wooden floors, and a pretty staircase that obviously led to the next floor. It was neat, but well lived in, pictures of various skeletons plastered all over the walls, shoes on a mat next to the door and many coats stuffed in an open closet next to the shoes. My eyes slid to the left, where a hallway extended to more doors, and to my right was a living room, but I couldn't see who was inside due to the wall. 

“You have a beautiful home Papyrus.” I said softly, as Undyne carefully placed my boxes down on the ground. He seemed a little surprised. “Oh, Thank You...Human.” He nodded awkwardly. It was so weird, from what I’ve been told, he was the energetic and talkative one. He...he must have believed Stella’s lies. Dread started to settle in my gut, and I knew that my time here would be difficult. 

“Come Human, I’ll Show You Your Room.” Undyne sighed when she realized that she put down the boxes for nothing, and picked them up again as I followed Papyrus up the stairs. To my astonishment, there were many doors, with 9 of them having whiteboards nailed up to it. “This House Has 10 Rooms, So You’re In Luck Human.” He said. I cringed when a certain name written in purple popped into my vision, Stella in big fancy cursive. Several hearts in different colored markers surrounded her name, representing the 8 boyfriends she has wrapped around her finger. 

Papyrus led me to a door with no dry erase board. “It’s The Smallest Bedroom, But It’s Better Than What You Had.” He said as he opened the door for me.  
I gasped when a spacious navy blue room greeted me. It was honestly bigger than my previous apartment, and lighter too since it had several windows that gave me a view of their garden out back. The bed was simple, but clean with a large bookcase across from it, and a full length mirror hanging on the door of the wardrobe in the corner. A grin appeared on my lips before I could help it. “Papyrus, I love it!” I clapped my hands together. He turned and looked at me as Undyne set my boxes (hopefully for the last time) on my own bedroom floor. He looked confused. “You...do?” He questioned, as if that wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “I do! This bedroom has so much space!” I set down Bean and he sniffed around his new home. 

He then whined, causing me to sigh. “You big baby, I know what you want.” I grabbed one of the boxes and shuffled through it, and on the first try, I actually found what I was looking for. I pulled out a simple brown dog bed and placed it at the foot of my bed, and he immediately flopped over and snored. I rolled my eyes but smiled, and placed his beloved blue tennis ball down alongside of him. 

I laughed when I noticed Papyrus staring at Bean in what looked to be astonishment. “I Have Never Seen A Dog That Looks So Silly.” He said, and kneeled down to poke the obese dog, who only snored in responce. “Heh, yeah, pugs are one of the weirdest dog breeds around.” I commented. “Bean altogether is a special case.” Undyne muttered out of the side of her mouth, making me release a very unladylike snort. “Hey, don’t bad mouth my dog! Only I can do that.” I tried to keep a serious face, but I knew I was failing. She rolled her eyes. “Like you can do anything about it, you wimpy weenie!” She laughed. 

I pouted at her laughter. Well, she’s not wrong, but still. Papyrus awkwardly cleared his throat. Wait, skeletons don’t-you know what, nevermind. “Human, We Should Go Downstairs and Reunite With Your Sister! She Has Been Looking Forward To Seeing You.” Suddenly the happy mood Undyne and I created soured remarkably as I was reminded who else lived here. I saw Undyne’s eye twitch, her previously happy grin turning dark. “Oh yeah...Stella.” She spit out the name like it was poison, but it seems to have flown right over Papyrus’ head. “Yeah, My Wonderful Datemate! Let’s Not Keep Her Waiting!” He cheered with a heroic pose, wind blowing his red scarf dramatically. How? There’s no wind?! I’m in this house for five minutes, and I am already overwhelmed with both confusion and anxiety. 

With a dash, the tall skeleton zoomed out. “WAIT PAPYRUS!” Undyne screamed, and I swear I could feel the whole house shake. I had no time to sigh as she grabbed my wrist and absolutely SPRINTED down the hall, down the stairs, and to the door to the living room. 

With politeness or decency completely erased from my best friend’s mind, she violently kicked the door down with a war cry that could shatter glass. I heard the hinges break and the wood of the door snap, making me wince. “Undyne, what the hell.” I snarked before I could help it. When those words exited my lips, I could feel the intense judging stares from within the room, most of them absolutely pissed. 

“WELL, IT’S NICE TO KNOW THAT MY PRINCESS’ SISTER IS BOTH UGLY IN APPEARANCE AND MOUTH.” A booming voice echoed across the room, making me freeze. I felt both my stomach and heart drop at the same time as nausea filled my being. Ugly? My mind instantly brought up memories from long ago.

“Honestly child, why can’t you be like your sister? I guess our best genes went into Stella, and our worst went into you.”

“Hey Fatty Rally, no one will ever like you because of how ugly and nasty you are? Aw, are you crying, you big baby?”

“Back off Fatty, this is Stella’s lunch table. I don’t want you to ruin it for us.”

“To be honest, you’re kind of ugly, I would never go out with you. Why would I if your sister is available?”

“Ha! You thought he actually LIKED you? He only dated you so he could get to me! No one wants to have such a ugly, jealous pest leeching off of them.”

Faintly over the frantic beating of my heart I heard a muted roar of rage and the sound of smashing glass and wood. The heavy pressure of magic filled the air, and I felt like I was drowning. I struggled to breathe and I felt vomit quickly fill my throat that I swallowed down. I clutched the front of my sweater and tried to focus on the texture. Soft...comfort. 

I was jerked out of my thoughts as I was violently shaken. My heart beat even faster, more panic filling my already overstimulated body. “RILEY! RILEY, IT’S ME! IT’S ME, UNDYNE!” I blinked, trying to see past the blackening edges of my vision. I spotted the pretty aqua colored skin and focused on that. I started to take deep breaths, trying to match hers, and my vision started to clear up. 

Undyne’s pretty face came into view. A concerned golden yellow eye peered down at me, her vibrant red hair was scattered in disarray, strands sticking way out of her really high hairline that I always jokingly tease her about. “Un...dyne?” I murmured slowly, trying to get my bearings. 

“Ignore my sister, she’s sometimes so dramatic, honestly I don’t know where she gets it.” My heart froze at the graceful, soothing voice dripping in honey. Honey that hid the venom she spats out. 

Stella.


	3. Overwhelmed by Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been receiving positive comments, and so glad you're enjoying this story so far! I'm going to get an Instagram up soon for art.

Stella was undeniably gorgeous, anyone with eyes could see it. Her golden colored hair was in perfect, natural waves over her shoulders that reached her waist, strands that looked vibrant under any lighting source. Beautiful big almond shaped eyes that were a vivid green that contrasted her fair, satin skin. Her lips were plump and full and naturally bright pink, a cute button nose, and a heart shaped face accented with elegant high cheekbones. Her body was almost unnatural in the sense that she was 5’2”, petite and slim, but had large breasts and a bubble but that gave her the idolized hourglass shape. She always dressed nicely enough to stand out, but not to the point where they thought she was snooty. 

It was painful being the ugly sister, but it was even more painful knowing she uses her looks to get what she wants. I mean, she was remarkably beautiful, and with her fake cheerful innocent act, anyone would prefer her over...me. 

“BACK OFF, YOU NASTY LITTLE FAKER.” A positively deep snarl left Undyne’s throat, her sharp razor teeth bared aggressively like a rabid dog. My heart fluttered in utter happiness. A beautiful lesbian fish monster who willingly befriended someone like me over someone like her. My own guardian angel. “I’M GONNA SPEAR YOU FOR THAT COMMENT!!!” My very violent guardian angel.

Two skeletons rose and growled right back at Undyne, standing in front of Stella like bodyguards from hell. The two skeletons looked remarkably similar despite their obvious difference in height. The shorter of the two has a round, almost cartoonish shaped skull, which greatly contrasted the eerie red glow of his...eyelights? Which gleamed in sadistic fury. A scar crossed over one of his eye sockets, and that combined with his razor sharp teeth, gave him a deadly look. He wore what looked like a chest piece of a suit of armor, all black except for the red outlines on the shoulders, and had clear use, as if he has been in hundreds of battles. His chest piece didn’t cover his whole torso, and I could see part of his spine and the top of his hip bones. He wore black shorts and impressive red high heeled boots, and to tie it all together, around his neck was what looked like a ragged red bandanna. I also sourly noted that he was the one who called me ugly.

The second skeleton looked a lot like Papyrus...if he was dragged from hell and back. He had extremely sharp features, maw pulled into an aggressive scowl. He too had a scar over an eye socket, but it was two scratch marks covering the opposite eye socket. He also wore a piece of armor that did note cover his spinal cord with spiked shoulders, along with black pants and red high heeled boots. 

It was uncanny who alike the two skeletons were, despite their physical differences. They were both in a defensive (but no less aggressive) battle stance, sharp teeth snarling, eyes lighted with protective fury, and extremely terrifying.

Unfortunately, Undyne didn’t care about the fact that the two skeleton men were scary and territorial because she was also scary and territorial. The only problem here is that she was outmatched.

Stella looked positively smug as I gently gripped my friend’s wrist. “Undyne, don’t. It’s a losing battle.” I told her. Her glare lessened, and a somewhat sad smile played on her lips. “I know you aren’t referencing me against these two, are you?” I shook my head. I learned, a long time ago, that Stella always got what she wanted, no matter what. Fighting against Stella...was liking fighting a titan. A beautiful, sneaky titan who had an army of followers that are willing to do anything for her.

My best friend let out a very long drawn out sigh and moved from her battle posture, but still glared at my sister. “You’re lucky Riley stopped me, or all of you would be-” “Undyne, why are you picking a bone with Edge and Black?” A slow, baritone voice rang throughout the den, thick with authority. 

I jumped and turned around, and yet another skeleton made his appearance. He was similar in structure to the short angry skeleton who tried to fight Undyne, but almost softer in a way. His eye sockets were wider and more cartoon like, with white dots that I guess served as pupils, and a wide grin on his face. But his grin was not in any way friendly, it was protective and borderline threatening. He was rather wide for a skeleton, which seemed odd to me since, you know, he’s made of bones. He wore a loose blue hoodie with it partially unzipped, under it what looked like...was that the troll face meme t-shirt? Along with simple black basketball shorts with the traditional white stripe on the side, and pink fuzzy slippers to top it all off. But I could tell...that he was not to be messed with.

“Oh Sansy, it’s fine. Riley didn’t mean to start the fight.” Stella beamed, her famous fake smile stretched across her face. I sighed. This is just like high school, all over again. “You lying little-it wasn’t Riley’s fault! Why don’t you CHECK her to see who’s telling the truth.” Undyne put a protective arm around my shoulders. His eye sockets narrowed. “You know fully well that’s a huge breach in trust outside of an ENCOUNTER, I’m not gonna do it to my girlfriend.” He crossed his arms over his broad chest. The redhead rolled her eyes-er, eye. “Like that’s stopped you before, Sans.”

I started to feel dizzy from both the magical pressure in the air and the fierce aggression that radiated the room. I was suffocating, my heart starting to race once again. But I refused to show it for the second time in front of these people, and did everything in my power to block out the situation. Please, just stop.

“GUYS, ARE YOU FIGHTING AGAIN? AND EDGE, BLACK, WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL IN YOUR BATTLE BODIES?” A new, higher pitched voice came in. To my relief, standing in front of the doorway between the den and the dining room was Papyrus next to yet another skeleton. This skeleton was small, even smaller than Sans who stood at 5’5”, but seemed almost muscular in a sense (which was funny, since, you know, they were all bone), and very childlike in appearance. He, like Papyrus and the edgy skeletons had some sort of bandana/scarf around his neck, a bright baby blue color, and wore a white athletic tee shirt and blue shorts with blue sneakers decorated with white stars that looked hand drawn. 

His blue eye lights looked at the whole room in disapproval that instead of threatening, looked rather cute coming from such an innocent looking being. “BACK OUT OF IT, WEAKLING, I, THE MALEFICENT S-BLACK, WAS JUST TRAINING MY BODY TO PERFECTION UNTIL ME AND EDGE HEARD THAT THE UGLY SISTER OF OUR PRINCESS WAS HERE.” The supposed maleficent Black scoffed. “BACK OFF SHORTY, RILEY IS NOT UGLY!” Undyne hissed violently, smashing my face into her rock hard stomach from her tight one armed hug. 

There was just too much going on at once. The edgy skeletons started to scream insults about me, causing Undyne to scream back, and the little blue skeleton and Papyrus tried to calm things down, but accidentally set the three off more. 

Stella then interfered, as she usually does when the attention is not on her. She always hated it when she didn’t have the spotlight. “Oh boys, it’s fine. I just want to have a good time-” She shot me a look. “-with my wonderful boyfriends and my sister, even if we don’t usually get along.” Her eyelashes fluttered, and the two fighting skeletons started to settle down reluctantly at the demand of their so perfect queen. She turned to me, ignoring the vicious glare of my best friend. “Even if you were mean to me and spread rumors about me as kids, I’m willing to give you a chance to live here. After all, we are sisters.” She smiled. 

I sighed and gently grabbed the hand of Undyne to stop her growling. I keep forgetting how territorial monsters can be about their friends and family, but it was...nice that she was willing to protect me. Too bad we couldn’t do anything about Stella. As usual, she knows how to trap me with her words alone. “Whatever.” I sighed (something I’ve been doing a lot while in this house) and I gave a tired desperate look to Papyrus, hoping that the most reasonable skeleton here would do something to get me out of this horrible bickering. 

He seemed to understand. “COME ON GUYS, LET’S HAVE SOME TEA AND SETTLE THINGS LIKE CIVILIZED MONSTERS AND HUMANS.” God bless, even if he was wary of me, he was still willing to save me from this awful nightmare that I have seemed to step into. I shot him a thankful smile that I knew was filled with exhaustion over the grumblings of the fish and skeleton monsters. 

He, along with the tiny blue skeleton, started to herd the small group into the dining room. I followed, but for the strangest reason I felt as if I was being judged from a distance, imaginary eyes drilling holes in the back of my head.

Little did Riley know that three skeletons gazed through the window from the outside, unblinkingly staring at the newfound variable added into the already chaotic house. “So, what do ya think, Red?” The monster in question let out a sigh around the cigarette in his mouth, smoke curling. “Nothin’ special. Just a borin’ chick that’s somehow related to sweetcheeks.” His deep, grumbling voice rumbled as he talked, two pinpricks of red light bearing into the window. “Well we should still be careful. From what I heard from honey, her sister was awful to her for most of her life.” Stretch said, eye sockets dark. Red sneered. “Disgusting wha’ humans do to their own family. Why we keeping her here then?” He grumbled out, razor sharp teeth almost ripping his cigarette in half. “Apparently Undyne wanted her to live here, don’ know why. She threatened Vanilla to get her in.”

As the two skeletons talked quietly about their new guest and what to expect, the last skeleton said nothing. He continued to stare into the panel of glass, and he could see the brown haired human from her spot at the dining room table next to Undyne. She looked very different from Stella, he noted as he observed her. Short brown hair, brown eyes, and a big pair of glasses that gave her a rather geeky vibe. Mutt didn’t agree with Red on the fact that she wasn’t special. From what he could tell from human culture, female humans were often pressured into what human society tells them is looking their best, Stella being no exception. But this girl was different, she was rounder, and softer looking in both appearance and aura, and did not seem to care about appearances. He sort of liked that.

As the two skeletons continued to talk about how suspicious she was, all Mutt could think was ‘Is this really the girl that m’lady was talkin about?’ He had a hard time understanding how this exhausted, defeated looking human was the jealous and spiteful bitch that Stella had talked about. 

To be honest, Mutt wasn’t as connected to Stella as much as the other 7 were. Not that he didn’t like her, it’s just that something seemed...off. She was perfect, in almost every way. She knew exactly what to say and when to say it, she won every argument with ease, and could manipulate any conversation she was in. It was off putting to him, and to be honest, he felt very insecure around her, despite her best efforts. He was broken, and here he stood next to someone so put together, someone so flawless. It made him sort of uncomfortable.

But this girl, Riley, was broken too, he could just tell. Maybe not broken like him, but broken all the same. She was different, someone flawed but unique at the same time.  
‘Maybe I should investigate more.’ He thought to himself.


	4. Table Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fanart on my Instagram little.ram000, feel free to check it out!

The awkward air around the table was suffocating, and I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. I was now surrounded by a total of 8 skeletons who all worshiped and praised my sister, the very same sister who has tormented me for most of my life and my only defense is Undyne who can’t protect me after she leaves. To be honest, I’d rather live back in my old dump of an apartment but since that’s too late (and I would rather die than to inconvenience Undyne again) I’m stuck in this mess. Okay, man up Riley, let’s not have any more panic attacks. 

Sans cleared his nonexistent throat from the head of the table, drawing my attention. “Okay, we might as well introduce ourselves. I’m Sans, brother of Papyrus, and the head of the household.” He drawled, and I quickly looked away as he stared directly into my eyes. “OH, ME NEXT! I’M BLUEBERRY, OR BLUE FOR SHORT!” Cheered the little blue skeleton with the blue bandana, eyes glimmering in curiosity. The little guy was pretty cute, to be honest. For having a face made of bone, his face was very expressive and I have never seen someone so full of energy. I couldn’t help but smile a little.

But when I smiled at the little blueberry, the tall skeleton next to him glared into my very being, making me shiver. “Stretch.” He said simply, looking down at me. He was similar to Papyrus and Edge in body structure, but the familiarities stop there. He was slouching, body seemingly lazy but you could tell it was forced. He had an unlit cigarette between his teeth, and wore a baggy orange hoodie and brown cargo pants and simple black sneakers. He would look average...if it wasn’t the killer look in his eye. He reminded me of a deadly guard looking over Blue, who was oblivious to his glares aimed towards me.

“I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, SO YOU SHOULD REMEMBER MY NAME WHEN YOU BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!” The red edgy skeleton snarled, a sharp glove covered claw pointing at me. They changed out of what Blue called “their battle bodies” and he wore black leather jeans with a tight red turtleneck, a matching red tattered scarf still wrapped around his neck. “AND THIS USELESS LUMP IS RED, MY BROTHER.” He motioned to the smaller skeleton beside him. And by smaller, I mean smaller than Edge, but definitely not small to me. He was a wide set skeleton with thicker bones and looked very worn down, but no less aggressive. His eyelights were a bloody but pretty (not like I would say it to his face though) red and had a gold false tooth that gave him somewhat of a gangster vibe. He had a zipped up black parka with fake fur trim and a pair of basketball shorts with red lines on the side, a pair of untied red sneakers on his feet.

He just smirked darkly at me, eyes practically glowing as he glared at me threateningly. “Heya toots.” His voice was deep and rumbled like a thunderstorm, fingers clicking against the table. I quickly noticed the several rings on his fingers. Yep, definitely gangster.

“AND YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO YOUR MASTER IS, YOU LITTLE WHELP. THE MALEVOLENT BLACK!” “YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU LITTLE PUNK!” Undyne was quick to snarl at the smaller skeleton. 

This stirred an argument between Undyne, Edge, and Black (again) but it all faded to background noise as I gazed at the last skeleton. He was...different. He too stared at me, but unlike the others it had no hate or wariness to it. His head was tilted a little, like a confused puppy trying to figure something out.

Out of all 8 skeletons, I could easily tell he was in the worst condition. His skull was filled with cracks and imperfections, with clear eye bags under his eye sockets and two false golden teeth that replaced where his top two canine teeth would me. He was slouching horribly, like the weight of the world sat on his shoulders, and wore a parka similar to Red’s, unzipped to show a baggy orange sweater under it along with a pair of simple black sweatpants and orange sneakers. The biggest thing I noticed was that around his neck was a thick, red dog collar with golden spikes.

I ignored the chaos around us and stared a little at the slouching monster. His shoulders tensed and looked a little sheepish for being caught staring. “What’s your name?” I couldn’t help but ask him. He curled up a little in his fur trimmed parka, looking anxious and despite his tall height, he seemed so...small. My heart hurt at the action. We were in the same boat it seems. He bowed his head a little and clutched his arms close to his body. “They call me Mutt.” He muttered.

Mutt? How demoralizing. I opened my mouth to say that, but he shook his head. His eyes pleaded that I dropped it, hands twitching in anxiety. ‘He probably doesn’t want the attention to switch to him.’ I thought to myself, and I empathize with that. I don’t really like attention either. “Well, um, nice to meet you.” I smiled at him, a little shyly. He gave a little, hesitant one back, gold teeth glittering slightly. 

“GUYS WE’RE EMBARRASSING OURSELVES IN FRONT OF OUR MATE’S SISTER!” Blueberry cried out, arms flailing almost comically, which effectively pulled Mutt and I out of our own little worlds. Papyrus nodded in agreement with Blue’s statement. “YEAH GUYS, LET’S BE CIVIL IN FRONT OF OUR NEW ROOMMATE!” 

With the help of Blue and Papyrus, the table finally settled down. I heard a sigh escape Sans, fingers grasping his nasal ridge in exasperation. “Anyways, let’s get back on track now. Riley, was it?” He said, tilting his head in my direction. My cheeks flushed from the sudden change of attention, but said a ‘yes’. “We have some rules for you to follow while you live here, okay kiddo?” He does know I’m 23 right? I kept that thought to myself and nodded. “Okay, so we won’t charge rent until you get a new job, but find a job ASAP, okay so far?” He peered into my eyes, like he was expecting me to complain. Well, I was upset that I had to resign from my job at the library since it was too far away from the house, but I’m not opposed to working. After all, I don’t want to depend on any generosity from these monsters.

He continued on after he saw that I wasn’t going to protest. “You have to help with everyday chores around this house, it gets hard ta maintain for so many people. You can’t invite anyone without permission, and no fighting with anyone whatsoever.” He added on, counting on his fingertips. “Oh, and d o n ‘ t g o i n t o t h e b a s e m e n t.”   
I froze as his eye lights went out, his permanent grin turning absolutely menacing. I flinched as I stared into the empty depths of his eye sockets, his magic flaring threateningly. His magic promised certain death if I dared cross him. 

Even Undyne stiffened, and didn’t do anything except grip my shoulder protectively. Weird, I’m shaking, but honestly, I felt numb right now. 

“I think it’s time for you ta leave Undyne.” Red grinned sharply at her. “NO WA-” “Undyne.” I drew her attention away from the skeletons and on to me. “I think you should leave too.” I told her. “BUT THESE BONEHEADS ARE-” I stopped her again before she could go on another tangent. “Undyne, I appreciate how much you do for me, I really do. But, I think I need to do this on my own.” I smiled up at her. She stared into my eyes for a moment, searching for something, and sighed, but let out a worried smile. “Okay, I get it. If you ever need me, I’m one call away.” I really...couldn't ask for a better friend.

“Now go on, don’t you have a date with Alphys?” Her golden eye widened comically, and she scrambled to get up. “YOU’RE RIGHT! HOW COULD I FORGET?” She tugged on her leather jacket, and rushed to zip it up. “One of these days I have to get the two of you together for a meet up. OH! Let’s have an anime night sometime, okay? Text you later!” She gave my head an affectionate ruffle and ran off, and I pretended not to see the vicious protective glare she gave the remaining monsters. And then, I was alone.

I slumped a little in my seat with a sigh, as now skeletons didn’t hide their glares anymore now that my friend was gone. Stella gave me a victorious little smirk from across the room, glad that my only defense was gone. Threatening magic swirled in the air, aiming to suffocate me, but at this point I was emotionally drained. I didn’t care that I could get hurt anymore, I didn’t care that everyone thinks I’m a bitch. I’m just so tired. Why does she always win, and I always lose?

THIRD POV

Sans dismissed both Papyrus and Blue to the kitchen, where the two were preparing dinner, and started to threaten and grill the poor girl. Mutt sat in the back, watching but not participating. She was passive aggressively threatened by Sans and Stretch, and was getting screamed at and insulted by Edge and m’lord, but her face made him nervous. Her face aged several years, and looked dead where she sat, eyes glazed over like a doll. She...was shutting down, he quickly realized. 

He knew it was a huge breach in privacy, something he hasn’t done to even Stella, but he was getting worried, and he couldn’t help himself. He CHECKED her, something only Sans, Stretch, Red and himself could do outside of an encounter. His metaphorical heart dropped. 

RILEY   
LV 1  
HP 5/6  
AT: 1 EXP: 0  
DF: 1   
* Emotionally exhausted, wishing that she could simply fade from existence

Oh, this was bad. Humans usually don’t have stats that low, even human children had at least 20 HoPe, but this adult human only had 6. Mutt has only seen this low of stats in humans who are either depressed, suicidal, or severely traumatized, sometimes a combination of those three. He started to nervously clutch his hands together. She already lost 1 HP, she could lose more if this keeps up. But what should he do? The last thing he wanted to do was to draw attention to himself, and if he tried to defend this human, m’lord would be really angry at him!

‘Remember, you are your own person, little pup. If following your brother around makes you happy, then do it. But this is your life, not his. Do not sacrifice your opinions, your choices, or your mental health for him.’ The voice of his therapist rang in his skull.

And before he could even register it, he was picking up the short brunette bridal style, tucking her face into his bony shoulder. The dining room was suddenly so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, several eye sockets staring at him in utter shock. He could feel anxiety slowly filling his being, but right now, that wasn’t important to him. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, YOU FILTHY MUTT?” Black howled at him, face turning red in fury. He didn’t even look at him, and shortcutted away to the human’s new room.

He could hear m’lord’s shouts from upstairs, but he ignored that as he locked the door and settled her onto her bed. He took a second to look around the room. This was the smallest room in the house, and previously his room, until Edge and Black moved him just to give their new roommate the smaller room. It was still a little messy from his stay, boxes littering the floor. To his surprise, there was the fattest little dog snoring loudly in a doggie bed, but he quickly focused back on the girl.  
“I’ll be right back.” He told her, and teleported to his room to grab a few things.

RILEY’S POV

I blinked a little, feeling nauseous and disoriented. I was back in my new room? I rest my head in my hands, partly to stop the dizziness, and partly to shut out my room. How am I going to live like this? 

I heard a nearly silent pop, and I looked up to see Mutt, holding a bag that had “Muffet’s” written in swirly purple letters on the front. He reached in and pulled out a donut. “Here, get your HP up.” My HP went down? I knew the basics of stats, like HP and Attack and Defence, but I didn't know I could lose HP outside of an encounter. 

I gently grabbed the pastry, and it looked delicious. I took a bite and I could feel the dough dissolve and fizzle in my mouth. It was really good. I took even larger bites, consuming the donut in record time. I licked my fingers to get rid of the remaining crumbs and frosting, and looked up at Mutt. He refused to make eye contact with me, looking deep in thought. “Thank you.” I said quietly, and I could feel his gaze snap over to look at me. He only nodded, fidgeting a little with his fingers. I patted the space next to me, beckoning him to sit with me, but he only shook his head and sat on the floor. I didn’t question him, and he didn’t question me.

We sat in silence for a little while, neither one of us knew what we were doing. I could tell Mutt was anxious and socially awkward, and combined with me, someone also anxious and awkward (as well as recovering from an episode), we had no clue what to do. I looked down at one of my boxes, and spotted my black DS covered in stickers, and my spare red one. “Do you...want to play Mario Party?” He looked up at me, stared at my face for a little bit, and he nodded. I couldn’t help but smile.

Hopefully, I could gain another friend.


	5. It Wasn't A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More moments with Mutt and a confrontation with Stella
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Start of a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out my Instagram for fanart for this fic
> 
> Instagram: little.ram000

I let out a groan as I forced my eyelids open, staring at the foreign ceiling. A panic quickly rose in my chest. Where am I? I looked around the room, and relaxed when I saw a familiar skeleton who was curled up in a small black beanbag he had brought from his room, soft snores admitting from him. Oh right, I had 2 breakdowns in one day...in front of my new roommates. I sighed in disappointment. Well there goes good first impressions. 

A whine startled me out of my thoughts, and I spotted Bean do his famous ‘I have to pee’ trot by the door. I shushed him, not wanting the dog to wake up the monster napping, but it seems I was too late. His eyelids (why does he have eyelids, he is a skeleton?) snapped open and his whole body tensed, but relaxed when he just realized it was just us. From the short time I’ve known Mutt, I noticed that he was very skittish and always seemed to be on high alert, like he was expecting to be jumped in his own house. 

“Sorry!” I whispered, feeling guilty that Bean and I woke him up. He looked exhausted, both physically and mentally, he needed all the sleep he could get. He tilted his head, which made me hold back a smile. It was surprisingly cute, despite the fact that he was a 7 foot tall skeleton. “‘S okay. Going out?” He asked, his voice a little raspy from sleep. I nodded, pulling out Bean’s leash from one of the boxes I still haven’t unpacked. “Yeah, Bean’s gotta go.” I motioned to the tap dancing dog I was leashing up. He nodded and slowly stood up from his beanbag, stretching. “Oh, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” I told him. “You don’t...want me to?” He asked, tone a little sad but not accusatory. “N-No, that’s not what I meant! I just thought you would want to sleep a little more!” I exclaimed, now sweating frantically. ‘You and your fat mouth, this is why you have no friends!’ I thought to myself. Wow, Stella is right, I really am the worst-

“I want to come with you.” He said, not looking me in the eye, and trying to hide the flush on his cheekbones with his fluffy hood. I blushed a little too, but glad that he stopped my train of thought. I told my therapist I would try to stop thinking like that. ‘Well, that’s going to be hard now.’ I inwardly groaned to myself, reminding myself that Stella lives with me now. 

“Let’s go.” I opened the door and was now getting dragged down the stairs. “Whoa, Bean!” I tripped on the last step, but was steadied by Mutt. I flashed him a thankful smile and headed towards the dining room. I saw a sliding door leading towards what looked like the patio to the backyard, so it was my best shot. 

Bean slammed his already flat face into the sliding door, and I let out a rather unattractive snort. “Hold on, you little rat.” I held in my chuckles and opened the door to one of the biggest backyards I have ever seen. Beyond the stone patio that had several lounge chairs on them along with a grill and two umbrella picnic benches was wide open grassy plains that I haven’t seen due to living in the city for the majority of my life. A fire pit wasn’t too far off with several lawn chairs surrounding it haphazardly, and what looked like an obstacle course was further back, near the tree line. 

I was tugged towards the bushes on the side of the yard so Bean could do his business. Seeing that he was only peeing and didn't have to get the poop bags, I turned to Mutt to tell him something that was bothering me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but do you even like being called Mutt?" I asked the tall skeleton behind me. Even slouching, he towered over my 5'1" frame, at least a whole foot taller than me. He only shrugged in response to my question, not looking me in the eye. "It's what m'lord calls me, so everyone else did too." He mumbled, nervously rubbing his hands together, and hunching even more. He looked rather sheepish. 

"But do you like it?" I pressed on a little, and I was quick to compare this anxious skeleton to me. I was concerned about my new friend (at least, new potential friend) because I could tell he struggles with mental health. The eye bags, the anxiousness, the nervous ticks, it was pretty obvious. Well, obvious to me since I deal with similar problems.  
He didn't respond to my question, eyes refusing to make eye contact, making me even more worried. That's a 'no, but I don't want to start anything.' My God, it's like looking at high school me all over again. I mean, I'm still sort of like that but I have been improving since I met Undyne. Is this how Undyne feels when she deals with me? I should get her a present or something. "What's your real name?" Mutt's eye sockets widened, and his hands started to shake. "I-I can't tell you." Why couldn't he tell me his name? But taking one quick look at the panicked expression on his face, I decided not to push it further. 

I took a deep breath as I channeled my inner therapist. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I reassured him, awkwardly patting his arm. Wow, therapist of the year. But he seemed to have calmed down a little, so it was worth it. "Can I call you something else? How about Pup? Y-you don't have to if you don't want to." I said with a blush, realizing how stupid that nickname sounded. But he seemed to actually like it, as his whole body perked up, imaginary tail wagging as he nodded excitedly. He had the cutest smile on his face and took my breath away, staring at me like I gave him the world. 

'So cute!' I internally squealed, my face flushing once again. He was like a puppy, a cute little skeleton puppy! Did I really deserve such a face aimed at me? What about Stella, does he smile at her like that?

My heart dropped at the thought. I mean, of course she has, Pup is one of Stella's boyfriends. She probably makes him happy all the time. I'm really nothing special.  
A bump at my legs made me look down at my fat little dog, and I realized that I completely blanked out on Pup. "You okay?" The parka covered skeleton asked sweetly, his face now screaming worry. Oh no, I didn't mean to worry him. I felt guilt fill my body, but I managed a "I'm fine" to him. He gave me a look of utter disbelief, an almost deadpan expression on his face. 'Crap, he didn't believe me!'

I was sweating up a storm as the tall skeleton stared me down, but I was saved by an angel-I mean Blueberry. "MUTT, HUMAN! IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" His cute cartoon face was peeking out the sliding door, wearing an adorable pink apron. Honestly, what a cutie. Too bad that he's only been nice to me to be polite, and probably secretly dislikes me. You know, like they usually do when Stella is around.

"Well, let's go, Pup." I hesitated to do so, arguing in my head that this could crash and burn our just budding friendship, but in sheer recklessness I gently grabbed Pup's hand and led him to the patio door. 'YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HIM UNCOMFORTABLE, AND HE'S DATING STELLA NO LESS!' I internally screamed at myself, starting to panic and let go of his hand, but then something unsuspected happened. He returned it, wrapping his phalanges tighter around my small hand. I looked at Pup, but he wouldn’t face me, hood preventing me from looking at him. His hand was hard and somewhat rough to the touch, I could feel little nicks and cracks along some of his bones, but he somehow radiated warmth. It was really nice to hold someone’s hand. Wow I’m really touch starved.

‘But I don’t think I’m the only one.’ I noted as I gazed at the embarrassed skeleton that held my hand. I ignored the heat admitting from my cheeks and smiled a little. As Pup, Bean and I came to the sliding door, Blue stared at our combined hands, but didn’t say anything. But Black sure did. “LET GO OF THAT LITTLE RAT’S HAND, MUTT!” The little tyrant snarled from behind Blue, hands on his hips and foot tapping impatiently. 

Pup let go of my hand instantly, cowering slightly behind me. My eyes hardened at the way Black addressed his brother, like he was no more than a dog that had to obey it’s cruel master. I grit my teeth a little, forcing my anger down. I can’t snap at them, that will only make things worse. 

Luckily Blue cleared his (nonexistent) throat, looking a little uncomfortable about the confrontation. I should probably get Pup out of this situation. “Hey Pup, let’s go get Bean’s dog food, okay?” I asked the distressed skeleton, and he nodded quickly and followed me to the stairs after I picked up Bean. Soon when I thought we were out of hearing range, I gave him a concerned look. He was trying his best to not show his emotions, but I could feel tension radiate off him in waves. I opened my mouth to ask if he was okay, but I had a feeling he wouldn’t tell the truth. Instead I took his hand into my own, gently squeezing the somewhat rough textured bones, hoping it would comfort him. He jumped a little, and my face burned when he started to stare at me. I adjusted Bean in my arm and made our way to my room. 

I opened my door, unhooking Bean’s leash and setting him on the ground. “Lets see, his food is somewhere in here.” I mumbled to myself as I dug through the boxes. I pushed a few things away, and pulled out a half full bag of dog food, along with two tin dog dishes. Immediately Bean started to charge at my feet, most likely trying to get me to drop his food on the ground. It has happened way too many times, I refuse to trip and drop the food this morning. “I’m gonna step on you if you keep that up.” I playfully scowled at the pug, but he gave zero shits and only let out a wimpy little whine. 

“Riley?” I shivered a little as Pup’s smooth, quiet voice said my name for the first time. “Y-yes?” Wow, a ten out of ten response, way to go. Luckily he seemed to ignore my mistake. “Can I...carry him?” He motioned to the furry lump trying to trip me. And of course I said yes, why wouldn’t I when he was giving me such an adorably eager face? With great caution, his long phalanges gently lifted the dog up by its sides, holding it up awkwardly in the air like Simba. I snorted a little. Has he ever held an animal before? “Here, this might be more comfortable for the both of you.” I put the dog stuff down and adjusted his arms to support Bean’s weight. 

I wish I could take a picture of this. Pup had the most blissful expression as he stroked Bean’s fur, eye sockets filled with absolute awe and I couldn’t help but think that this was indeed the first time he has ever properly held an animal. He no longer looked like he was filled with stress, a sweet smile on his face as he allowed Bean to nibble on his finger. He looked so happy, and it made my heart fill with warmth to see him like this. 

I managed to snap out of it and grabbed the dog stuff off of the ground. “Let’s go feed the little chunky beast.” I said, and Pup nodded, following me back downstairs.  
‘Oh God, they’re all here.’ I dreadfully moaned in my head, quickly noticing that there were 7 skeletons and 1 human now sitting at the dining room table, every single one staring at me. I’m quickly beginning to hate this table. “AH HUMAN, WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!” Papyrus called, wearing what looked to be jogging clothes, as he wore almost ridiculously short jogging shorts over black leggings, and a yellow crop top that says, “Star Athlete” on the front. I tried not to stare at his exposed spine. “Sorry about that, I have to feed my dog.” I told him, and I put the tin dishes down and filled one of them with food, another with water. Pup let Bean down and he jumped and started to absolutely snarf his food down. 

The whole room went silent. “WHAT. IS. THAT.” Edge snarked from his seat, one leg crossed over another like he was some regal king. He was staring at my dog like he was a hideous alien from outer space. “This is my pug Bean.” “BEAN? WHY IS HE SO UGLY?” I held in a snort at Edge’s question. “That’s just how pugs look. They look sort of weird, but I think he’s cute. Sometimes.” I patted the dog’s head and sat down next to Blue, the one least likely to kill me in my sleep, with Pup taking a seat on my other side. I really tried to ignore Stretch’s glare from across the table.

“Well, let’s eat everyone. I already served your food Riley, I know how you want to go on a diet to lose all that extra weight you have.” Stella said in a perky tone, yet again managing to say something extremely insulting but make it sound like she doesn’t mean it that way. I looked down to my plate to see just some toast and a couple of grapes. ‘Am I really that fat?’ I wondered to myself, looking down at my body. I mean, there’s a little pudge in my stomach, and a good amount of fat on my thighs and arms, but I didn’t think it was that bad. ‘Nonono, she’s only trying to make me feel bad about myself, just like she did when we were kids. I can’t let her have power over me anymore.’ But despite thinking this, I still felt hurt. 

I easily finished my portion of food, trying not to stare at everyone else’s plates, which were stacked with eggs, pancakes, bacon, omelets, and other delicious looking breakfast foods. I think I failed at this, because Pup gently offered some of his bacon to me. I looked around the table, noticing that everyone was trying to talk to Stella at once, and absolutely beamed at him. “Thank you.” I whispered as I accepted his offering. Wow, I need to get a gift for both Undyne and Pup. Now two people treated me with kindness even after meeting my sister. 

Soon everyone left to either go to work or do something else, leaving just me and my sister sitting at the table. Oh no, this isn’t good. I have to get away before-

“Not so fast Riley.” I felt her long manicured nails tightly grip my wrist, making me hold in a hiss of pain. Too late. “Now listen good. The only reason you’re here is because your little gay fish friend managed to threaten everyone in this house, no one actually wants you here. If you mess anything up for me, I’ll make sure everyone hates you so much, that they kick you out.” Her honey flavored voice has lost its coating, her melodic voice now cold and calculating. Her jade eyes absolutely burned with the promise of suffering, a promise that she never broke. I could hear my heart pounding in my head, and she gave a little smirk, knowing that I was still so afraid of her. “Never forget your place.” And with a dainty little wave and a mocking grin, I was now alone.

I didn’t even notice I was hyperventilating until Bean nudged my leg. I forced myself to hold in my tears. ‘I have to...stay strong. I can’t go into a panic attack, not when I had two yesterday!’ I kneeled down and hugged Bean, trying to get any comfort to help. After a few attempts at trying to control my breathing, I started to come down from my anxiety spike. ‘Okay Riley, you lived with her for 18 years, you just have to build up your tolerance again.’ I used to be better at taking the criticism from Stella and others, but I guess I got spoiled after befriending Undyne four years ago. 

I let out a huff, carrying Bean up to my room, where I had a room to unpack and homework to complete. Maybe if I bury myself in work, I’ll bury my problems too.


	6. Dinner and Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bonding time with Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, I tried my best, but this chapter was oddly hard to write. Feel free to check out my Instagram for fanart and stuff.  
> Instagram: @little.ram000

I spent hours and hours in my new room alone, trying to calm myself down from all of the “fun” that has been happening for the last 24 hours, trying to keep my mind distracted. I started by actually getting dressed first, throwing on a baggy Star Wars hoodie and a pair of comfy gray leggings and started on the school work I had to do. This is (hopefully) my last year of college and with my computer science degree, I can work in the video game industry like I have always dreamed of. 

After attending an online lecture for one of my classes and completing an essay for another, I started to unpack my room. I cleaned up the room, unpacked all of the books I brought and placed them on the bookshelf, and connected my small ancient TV across my bed on a collapsible table I have, a few gaming systems connected to it. My clothes were all put away, and I hid Duchess (a purple stuffed unicorn that my uncle gave me when I was young) under my sheets. 

The last few items in the last box hit me with a wave of emotions. A couple framed photos lied in there, few in number but captured the things that meant the world to me. The first picture was the only one taken before high school, my brown hair in an emo pixie cut, large awkward frames taking up most of my face, wearing a ratty Green Day shirt and ripped gray jeans. I was sitting cross legged on the kitchen floor, holding my childhood pet rabbit Stormy proudly in my arms. Stormy was a dark gray rabbit that I got when Stella didn’t want him anymore, and he was my best friend growing up. He brought me peace when I was struggling, and stayed by my side when I needed it. 

The second photo was in a simple black frame, holding my high school graduation picture. I was holding my diploma, a grin on my face as my uncle stood proudly with me. My parents didn’t come to my graduation, but he sure did, embarrassingly (but endearingly) screaming ‘that’s my niece’ as I walked on stage. Uncle Spencer is the one family member I could count on to support me, and even though I didn’t see him very often due to him living farther away, I treasure any time I could spend with him. He always told me that I was his favorite niece, and that means the world to me.

The picture frame with a white frame decorated with black paw prints was next. The photo here holds the memory of the day I adopted Bean. In the photo, I had the biggest smile on my face, the biggest smile I think that I ever had, as I hugged the chubby pug to my chest, he was also staring at the camera, a dopey smile on his smooshy face. I stood in front of the animal shelter, and I remember the woman who did the paperwork for the adoption taking the picture, laughing at the utter happiness surrounding us two. I remember the day that I decided I was too lonely in my little apartment and traveled to the nearest animal shelter, looking for a companion. There were many animals to choose from, and I stumbled upon a fat little pug’s kennel. The pug named Bean was so silly looking that I laughed, but the second I asked the lady there to open the kennel so I could meet him, I fell in love. He laid in my lap and snuggled, his big buggy eyes looking up at me, cute little snuffs coming from his short snout, and I knew that I needed him. That day I adopted Bean, the 2 year old Pug that the animal shelter took from a puppy mill. 

The last picture held the most recent picture, only dating back a few years ago. It was taken at a park, with Undyne in all of her glory, holding me in a playful chokehold, a wide sharp toothed grin on her face with me trapped there with a fond exasperated smile. 

I use these pictures to remind me to keep going, to remind me even on my worst days that I have reasons to live for. I may only have four now, but hopefully I could add more to my collection of pictures in the future.

I displayed these pictures on my nightstand proudly, right where I could always see them. I eyed the last thing in the box, which was the demisexual panromantic pride flag, neatly rolled. I hesitated picking it up, as it was a gift that my uncle gave me when I came out to him. “I’m proud of you little Ry for telling me. I know it’s not easy, trust me I know.” He had chuckled, fidgeting with the gay pride button on his coat. “But remember that I will always have your back.” I treasured the flag but never hung it up in plain sight out of fear. 

‘Well, now is as good of a time as ever.’ I thought, and now the flag was hung neatly above the bed, finishing my room.

A knock on the door disrupted me from my thoughts. “It’s unlocked.” I called somewhat hesitantly. The door creaked open and I was relieved to see it was Pup. “Heya Pup, come in.” I said warmly to him, patting the spot next to me on my bed. He entered fully and closed the door behind him. “What have...you been doing?” He gently asked, sitting cross legged on the floor, despite the extra space on my bed. I didn’t push. “Well, I had online college to attend to, and I fully unpacked my room! Now I’m just looking for jobs.” I told him as I scrolled through my phone. Bean trotted over from his bed and with the gracefulness of an elephant in a china shop, unceremoniously dumped himself into Pup’s lap. His eye sockets seemed to light up, and started eagerly petting the fat pug. I tried to hide a smile behind my phone. 

“Have you had dinner yet?” He asked me, not looking up from the dog in his lap. Dinner? “Don’t you mean lunch?” He gave me a blank stare. “It’s 8 o’clock.” What? I looked and sure enough, on my phone it read 8:08. Oh crap, I spent nearly the whole day in my room!? I nervously chuckled, trying not to make eye contact with the skeleton sitting on my floor. “I, uh, didn’t notice.” I mumbled.

“You didn’t eat anything all day except breakfast?!” Pup squawked, standing up, Bean tumbling off of him. Pup looked extremely concerned, looking like he expected me to pass out at any minute. “I-it’s alright Pup, I do this alot-” “You shouldn’t! Humans need food to survive much more than monsters do!” Without hesitation, he scooped me up (much to my shock, how is a person made of only bones that strong?) and held me tightly. Suddenly I was surrounded by inky blackness, the air was suffocating, and I was half convinced I was in the process of passing out. Normally I would panic, but I could feel Pup’s arms wrapped around me, and the expanding of his ribcage as he breathed.  
It was odd that I trusted Pup so quickly after meeting him, but right now he was my only support in this house, and I need him. How long will it take Pup to realize that I’m a burden, and leave me?

Light filled my vision, and I dizzly looked around and noticed we were in the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty nice, marble counters lining the walls and expensive looking appliances scattered throughout the room. It was mildly concerning that there were scorch marks surrounding the stove, along with about five fire extinguishers lining the walls, but I pushed that concern away. 

Pup gently placed me on a stool at the little kitchen island, acting if I was a piece of porcelain about to shatter. “Stay right there, don’t move. I’m gonna feed you.” He said firmly. I would’ve laughed about how serious he’s taking this, but the shudder running down my spine stopped me. His low, honey like voice was stern and demanding, but the concern and determination on his face made it not intimidating or dominating. It was almost like he was a wolf trying to nurse their pup back to health. 

I obeyed his order, and he started to scramble around the kitchen, mumbling to himself. Why is he acting like this is an emergency? I mean, well it’s definitely not healthy to barely eat anything for a day, it isn’t like I was going to die or anything. 

“Here, eat this while I finish the rest.” He placed a couple of protein bars in front of me, and only looked away to continue his work when he saw me take a bite. It didn’t take long for a whole ass dinner to appear in front of me, a bowl of what looked like beef stew with crackers on the side and a bowl of cheesy broccoli. “How?” I wondered, how could he make food in such a short time? But Pup only stared, beckoning for me to eat. 

I rolled my eyes, but smiled to show I was teasing. I took a spoonful of the stew, and it was delicious. How long has it been that I had a home cooked meal? Pup practically lit up when he saw me ungracefully stuff my face. “How did you make this so fast, yet so good?” I asked him in between bites. Now that I was eating, he answered the question. “There was...leftover beef, so I made a stew, and had broccoli in the refrigerator.” He said. His voice was no longer strong and demanding, it went back to his normal slow drawl. I had to ask. “So what was that whole ordeal? I haven’t seen you so serious.” 

An orange flush appeared on his cheekbones, an embarrassed look on his face. “S-sorry...m-my monster instincts acted up again…” He trailed off, his face positively glowing, head tilted so he couldn’t look at me. 

Feeling bad that I made him uncomfortable, I pushed my curiosity down. I’ll just ask later. “Do you want to watch a Disney movie with me?” I asked the skeletal monster, blurting out the first activity that came to my head. He blinked, and slowly relaxed, glad I wasn’t pressuring him. “I haven’t...watched many Disney movies…” He said softly. “Well you’re in luck, I collect Disney movies like it’s my job.” I chuckled, thinking back on all of the DVD’s I bought when I saw that they were for sale. “How about you make popcorn, and I will go upstairs and get dressed in PJs and grab Bean and the movies?” He nodded, and I rushed to the stairs, a giddy feeling in my chest. Me and Pup were becoming friends! An actual, non-toxic friendship! 

I got dressed as fast as I could, putting on my legendary baby Yoda PJ pants and my baggy Hufflepuff tee shirt, and debated whether I should take off my bra or not. I really want to, but I had a feeling it would make Pup uncomfortable. ‘Well, I’ll just take my bra off and put a hoodie on.’ I told myself. I just really didn’t want to wear my bra longer than I have to. I pulled on a plain black hoodie and grabbed a whole bunch of Disney movies. “Come on Bean!” I beckoned the chubby dog to follow, and he let out a snort, and followed reluctantly down the stairs. 

In the den, a huge bowl of popcorn sat next to Pup, who was lounging on the very long comfy couch, waiting. Bean eagerly trotted forward and jumped on the skeleton’s lap. A small ‘oof’ exited the golden toothed monster, but I saw the smile that stretched across his face. “Don’t let him eat the popcorn.” I laughed a little, and dumped the collection of DVD’s on the coffee table in front of us. Hus eye sockets widened. “That’s a lot of movies.” He mumbled under his breath. “Well, we obviously won’t watch all of them in one night. Which ones have you seen?” I asked. He pointed to Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and the Little Mermaid. ‘All of Stella’s favorites.’ I thought bitterly to myself. “Well, which one interests you the most?” A slightly overwhelmed look appeared on his skeletal face, and it was almost like he had never made his own choice before. “I-I don’t know, which one’s your favorite?” He turned to me. 

I quickly noticed the rapid shaking of his hands that he clutched close to his chest and of the anxious look on his face. ‘He was overwhelmed with making his own choices.’ I realized. “Well, my two favorites have always been The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Tangled.” I picked up the two DVD’s in question. “Which one would you like to watch, it doesn’t matter to me.” I felt bad for doing so, but I still wanted Pup to make a choice. It was obvious that doing so makes him uncomfortable, but I think that he needs to learn how to do it. I just made it a little easier to do so.

He read the back of each movie, still shaking a little. “T-this one.” He pushed forward The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He stared at me expectantly, like I would snap at him if he made the wrong choice. I gave him a smile, in hopes of getting him to ease up. “Okay.”

Just as I was putting in the DVD, both Pup and I heard muffled arguing upstairs. Ew, confrontation. Hopefully it doesn’t travel down here.  
Pup’s face held a sympathetic grimace, and I pretended not to see it. I fast forward past the couple previews and ads and pressed play. As soon as it started to play, Pup’s attention snapped to the screen.

As much as I love this movie, I love Pup’s expressions even more. He held the expression of childlike curiosity and joy as the plot moved along. He was fascinated with Quasimodo, his eye sockets held a softness and empathy that matched my own when I first watched it. When Esmerelda appeared on the screen, I smiled. “She has always been one of my favorite Disney characters. Look at her, she’s so brave and compassionate.” I said softly as she stepped up the platform slowly, gently wiping Quasimodo’s face. Pup turned to look at me as I said that. “As a kid I always wanted to grow up to be like her. To be able to stand up for my beliefs, show how I feel without fear of judgement, and help others in need.” My smile turned bittersweet. “Too bad I didn’t.” 

A silence passed between us as we watched. Soon, all the popcorn was gone, and Bean was snoring away in Pup’s lap. Pup was absorbed into the movie, his face expressing all of his thoughts like a billboard. My favorite part was when a look of utter hope crossed his face, holding back what looked like tears as the little girl approached Quasimodo with no fear on her face. 

“This is my favorite one so far.” He told me as the credits rolled, and I beamed up at him. I put in Tangled, but Pup quickly fell asleep in the first 10 minutes. He was curled up in the corner of the couch, skull tucked in between his shoulder and the couch cushion, soft snores coming out of his slightly open mouth. He had a childlike smile on his face that made my heart feel warm. 

As quietly as I could, I stopped the movie, put away the popcorn bowl, and made a quiet trip upstairs to grab a fluffy star patterned blanket, and wrapped it around my new skeleton friend. 

I had a choice. I could go upstairs and sleep in my bed, or I could risk cuddling with Pup, hoping he won’t be upset. After a lot of internal debating, I took off my glasses and hesitantly leaned up against the sleeping monster. For some reason, he was rather comfortable and warm, despite being made out of bone. I started to relax. I really need this. The only person willing to cuddle is Undyne, and she’s not here. ‘Well, Pup didn’t get a say, now did he?’ I frowned, guilt swamping my being. But as I tried to get up, a long arm suddenly wrapped around my torso. 

My heart jumped up in my throat, and whipped my head back to look at Pup. ‘Oh, he’s still asleep.’ With the heat and comfort he was providing, I lost my fight to get up. I fell into a gentle sleep, my heart feeling filled in the arms of a friend.


	7. Making a Rewrite!

Hey guys, it's the author, LittleRam. I am so happy to have readers that enjoy this story, it really warms my heart. But I keep trying to write for this story, and find that I really dislike my OC and find a hard time keeping a plot. But don't worry, I'm not quitting. I'm rewriting this story with a different and hopefully more likable OC. As much as I love fanfiction, especially Undertale, this is my first time writing an Undertale fanfiction and I really want to get this right. Thank you for understanding, and hopefully you will look at the rewrite once I put it up.


End file.
